


Detention

by WhyshouldIbebothered



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyshouldIbebothered/pseuds/WhyshouldIbebothered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you don't do your homework?<br/>(Teacher!Levi x student!reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“OH MY GOD! MR LEVI IS GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD!”  The flustered girl screamed at herself while she rummaged through her cluttered bag. She was sure that she had finally completed all the assigned work and packed it last night in her bag. Obviously, she was wrong.

_____ let out a frustrated cry all well knowing the wrath of her history teacher.

 “_____ , calm down,” mikasa placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It will be fine. What’s the worst that could happen?” 

“You know he might have forgotten” Eren said

“Yeah, maybe.” _____ sighed.

And that’s when the school bell rang signalling the end of break and possibly her life too. _____ walked alongside her friends, Mikasa and Eren, to their next class. As they seated themselves down and communicated through mindless chatter, an annoyed sigh erupted from the door making the whole room turn dead silent. It was Mr Levi.

“Okay class, I am going to call each of your names out for you to bring your homework to me,” he told his class. The colour drained from her face as she spun to look at Eren, who gave a sympathetic look to her.  He began calling out the names of each student on the register one by one making _____ hope that with some miracle her name was not there.

“_____” he called looking over to the girl hunched over her arms. She paused a while before uttering out something about leaving her work at home.

“That’s a detention for you, _____. I will be seeing you after school.”

Right now, it would be okay if the ground could just swallow her whole than to face him after school.

~after school~

“Ah! I don’t want to go. Mikasa! Don’t let him take me” _____ whined making both, her friends laugh at her

“Hang in there, _____ . It’s only for an hour then you can go home.” Eren smiled at her supportively. With that, she said her good byes to her friends and headed off to Mr Levi’s classroom. She timidly knocked on the door.

“Come in.” he said not looking up from the papers he was marking.

“So,” he began “What’s the excuse today then hmm?” he spun his chair to face the girl in question

“I guess I don’t have one” she replied looking at the ground, trying to avoid the burning glare Mr Levi was giving her

“Well you need at least a ‘B’, to pass and I can’t provide that for you without any work to mark. So you better think of a pretty good damn excuse,” he growled.

“I-I-“she stammered unable to make a coherent word. She tried to say something when her eyes drifted slightly beyond his face and down to what exposed skin was there from the absence of his top, two buttons undone. 

“Oi!” he snapped “can you concentrate please?” suddenly there was a loss of control inside of _____.

“No, I can’t. Do you want to know why I can’t concentrate or the reason that I’m slacking slightly?” she yelled, “it’s because you’re the one distracting me” a blush stained her cheeks. Realisation hit her like a brick when she comprehended what she just said.

“oh,” he smirked “you find me distracting huh?” he stood up and walked towards her. _____ backed away until she hit a wall. She was trapped like a mouse, but who was she to complain?

 His hands were placed either side of her head “maybe I could find another way to lift your grade up a bit then” he mumbled and he started nuzzling into her neck.

“s-sir” she stammered blushing furiously. He looked up at her only to smash his lips into hers. His tongue brushed along hers and traced her lips. After a minute, he pulled away and panted heavily.

“Please, call me Levi.” He rested his forehead against hers.

_____ gasped as she felt Levi kiss down her neck biting down every so often, marking her pure skin with purple marks. She pressed her knee into his crotch, earning a soft groan from him.

He had no problem grabbing both her small wrists, dragging her over to his desk, and sitting her on it. _____ bit her bottom lip, looking up at her teacher with innocent eyes.

“Oh you’re going to be a tease are you?” he hissed at her “Well, we’ll see who has the last laugh.”

Levi practically ripped the shirt off _____’s small, body and hungrily attacked her chest with bites; licks and kisses, making _____ mewl in pleasure.

Callused hands found the clasp of her bra and undid it in a rapid motion, chucking it along with her damaged shirt. He grasped onto her breast taking her bud into his mouth while he massaged her other one. “Ah~ Levi” she moaned

He stopped his treatments abruptly, making _____ whine at the loss of his mouth.

Levi placed small kisses down her torso until he came to her skirt that was still covering her bottom half.

“So have you learned your lesson, _____?” he snapped her out of her daydream.

“Yes, sir-Levi” she corrected herself hoping to avoid any more of the ‘wrath’ that Levi could possibly inflict.

“Then maybe I can reward you” he smirked, ducking beneath her skirt.

Before she could even form a response, the unfamiliar sound of ripping caught her attention. Levi stood up with a pair of lacy (f/c) underwear in his mouth. _____ went beet red at the sight of his action and that crooked smile on his face.

He dropped the underwear on the floor and bent his head under her skirt again. _____ threw her head back in pleasure as his tongue skilfully entered her. A thin layer of sweat coated her small body as she squirmed beneath him, lost in euphoria.

_____ felt heat begin to build in the pit of her stomach as Levi continued his ministrations on her. Her back arched off the desk. Her orgasm rocked through her body, hitting her unexpectedly.

Levi lifted his head up once again only to grab her wrist and place in on his crotch. “You caused this, do something about it” he kissed her shoulder.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him closer to her and then undid his belt and let his trousers fall to the ground while he undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. She looked down at his throbbing erection before he pushed her down, lining himself up with her entrance.

“Are you ready?” he asked

She nodded in response. And with that, he plunged himself into her.

“You’re so tight” he groaned into her shoulder as he pulled out and pushed deeper inside her. Soon enough, he speeded up his thrusts pushing deeper and faster and harder.

Small crescent shapes formed onto Levi’s back as _____ clawed at him edging him closer to his release. 

_____ could already feel the familiar sensation of a climax approaching and she could tell that Levi was close too. His thrusts became sloppier with every stroke; despite is inclination not to do so.

“Levi! I’m going to come!” she screamed in ecstasy

“_____!” he huffed pulling out, releasing white ribbons onto her stomach.

He lay next to her, letting her rest her head on his chest. The steady beat of his heart was almost relaxing after all that. _____ then looked up at him and winked.

“Maybe I won’t hand in my homework more often.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi sat at his desk, marking homework and recent tests. _____ was doing better with the way she worked now , but anything was an improvement compared to what she previously worked at. He groaned nostalgia of weeks before flooding him with memories of her. As much as he denied it he couldn’t get enough of her. There was a small knock on the door, making Levi whip his head towards it. The door opened to reveal _____.   
“Hey, sir.” She grinned at him. That’s when he remembered that he told her he would give her some “extra help” at his apartment. He smirked at the idea, raising from his seat and swinging his bag over his shoulder. 

They walked towards the car park in silence, catching glances of each other, every so often. Levi then stopped in front of a jet-black motorbike that was leaning against the wall.   
He swung his leg round and looked at _____.   
“So are you coming or are you just gonna stand there all evening?” he mumbled snapping _____ out of her day dream.   
She blushed, stuttering a ‘yes’ and hopping on behind him and wrapping her slim arms around his torso. It was kind of thrilling to know that her lover had a motorbike and for some reason it made him a lot sexier too, if that were possible. 

-At his apartment- 

Levi opened the door to his apartment, chucking his keys to the side. _____ stared in amazement at the small apartment as she ventured further in and found the living room. “Your house is really nice” she complimented looking back at him.  
He murmured his thanks while taking off his boots. He then walked into the kitchen 

“did you want anything to drink?” he asked. 

“No thank you” _____ replied plopping down on the sofa. Five minutes passed when he walked in with a glass of juice, papers and a pair of glasses that he had placed on his head.

“Okay,” he sat down next to her “where do you seem to be getting confused” he gestured to the topics that were on the sheet. As _____ read through the topics she glanced up to see Levi drinking, watching as some of the red liquid slipped past his lips running smoothly down the side of his mouth. Damn she thought to herself until her deep (e/c) orbs met a pair of steel grey ones.

“What’s the matter, now?” he grumbled, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. Then _____ did something unexpected. She put a hand behind Levi’s head bringing him closer to her and planting a kiss on his smooth lips. “You said you were going to work, _____” he growled as she moved her kisses down his neck. 

“Relax, I’ll do it later” she smiled pushing him back further into the sofa. She put her legs either side of his, straddling him and continued what she was doing. Dainty fingers began unbuttoning Levi’s loose, white shirt. She resumed kissing down his torso slipping off Levi’s knees, much to his displeasure. He sighed looking at the (h/c) haired girl while she had her full attention on him.

Now _____ was on the ground, kneeling in front of his legs. She looked up at her lover, begging for permission to let her go further in which he was happy for her to do. 

She whipped his belt off of him and tugged off his trousers abnormally quick. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her “a bit eager, are we?” he sneered

“You don’t know the half of it” she retorted mirroring his expression

Levi tilted his head back in pleasure as _____ licked up his shaft and took as much of him in her mouth; using one of her hands pumped the rest of him. He growled at her as she swirled her tongue around him, sending him through a wave of pleasure. Fingers knotted in _____’s soft locks, showing her that he was close. She sped up her ministrations before her head was roughly pushed, so she gagged around him. Levi panted heavily as his seed shot at the back of her mouth. He pulled her head up so she could breathe again and when he did, she coughed and spluttered. 

Before _____ could protest she was hoisted up onto the sofa, where two hands were placed either side of her head. “My turn” he whispered in a seductive town. 

He kissed down her neck mimicking her previous ministrations. She moaned under him as he ripped off her shirt. Again. She sat up glaring at him “I swear if you tear one more of my shirts-“she was abruptly cut off by a soft pair of lips. “It’s only two shirts, I’ll just get you replacements” he bribed, she faked a frown but failed to keep it. “Fine” she muttered   
His signature smirk dusted over his features as he kissed down her body stopping at her bra. He tugged it off of her body after much difficulty and discarded it. She arched into him as he swirled his smooth tongue over her pert nipples, placing a callused hand over her untouched breast. His hands then proceeded to run down her sides to rest under her thighs. After placing a chaste kiss on _____’s lips, Levi dropped to his knees crouching in front of her. She whimpered under his slightly tight grip from his hand on her hip, fidgeting impatiently. 

A chuckle left Levi’s lips watching the girl squirm beneath him, her face flooding with colour. He reached a hand up to her mouth “open your mouth” he ordered in which _____ did, obediently. Two fingers played with her tongue, lubricating them. He pulled them out after he was satisfied leaving a long trail of saliva from _____’s mouth to his fingers. 

He traced over her entrance with a delicate finger making her groan impatiently at the teasing sensation. A thin layer of sweat coated her body as Levi pushed a slim finger inside her, curling and twisting the digit. A loud moan erupted in _____’s throat as he added another finger, creating a scissor motion inside her. She let out an involuntary gasp as he traced his tongue along her entrance. Her legs shook with agonizing pleasure as he closed his lips around her clit and she tangled her slim fingers in his soft, ebony tresses. (e/c) eyes met with steel grey ones, both of them shadowed with lust. Levi pushed his fingers as far as he could to hit her sweet spot, in which he succeeded._____ arched off the sofa letting out a gasp as she came. She panted, unable to form a coherent thought and just lay there watching Levi lick his fingers clean. He got up from his position and took his trousers off, then his boxers. 

He put his hands either side of the (h/c) haired girl, watching her writhe impatiently and smirked. “Please…Levi…stop teasing me”   
“fine, I think you’ve learned your lesson” he sneered

He thrust into her deeply hitting her sweet spot immediately. She gripped onto his muscular shoulders, in an attempt to anchor herself to reality while he continued to pound into her, relentlessly. 

“_____,” he growled, clenching the cushions behind her. She leaned up to kiss him, letting her tongue slip past her soft, swollen lips. They both fought for dominance but in the end Levi won. He simpered at her submissiveness after that. _____ wrapped her legs around Levi trying to push him further. He could tell she was getting close. Small crescent shapes were made on his back as _____ gripped on him, tightly. Levi’s thrusts became slightly lazier as he neared his climax. In an attempt to push himself, he clenched _____’s hip and pushed deeper inside her. She threw her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm shook her body.

Levi leaned his forehead on her shoulder, panting heavily, trying to regain his breath and pushing one last time before pulling out and coming on her stomach. He used what strength he had left to get a tissue and wipe her abdomen of the white ribbons, then sighed at the mess he caused. By the time he had looked up at _____ she was fast asleep. Levi smiled at her sleeping form and pulled a blanket off the side, covered both him and her, before kissing her forehead and falling asleep too.


End file.
